charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell was the firstborn child of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, elder sister of Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, and half-sister of Paige Matthews. As the oldest sister, Prue was always regarded as the most powerful and fearless of the four, to the extent that her nickname was "Super Witch". Unfortunately, on May 17th, 2001, Prue was tragically murdered in her own home by the elemental demon, Shax. The Power of Three was broken until her half-sister, Paige Matthews, arrived and joined the surviving sisters' lives. However, Prue's personality, powers and skills ensure she will never be forgotten. It is hinted that she still watches over her sisters from the afterlife, silently helping them and staying unseen. Always trying to do her best, Piper's memories of Prue keep her strong, while Paige tries to live up to her legacy. History Early Life Prue was a happy, naive and witty child. She often argued with her younger sister, Piper. As a child, she had total control of her power of Telekinesis. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself along with a future version of Piper, her youngest sister and a future version of her un-born sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their grandmother, Penny bound their powers to prevent the warlock, Nicholas from killing and stealing their powers. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and possessing powers. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "That '70s Episode". Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother get killed by The Water Demon and watched as her corpse got taken away. From that day on, she wasn't able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother.Mentioned by Prue in the season 1 episode "From Fear to Eternity". She formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor. Although, continuous, heated disagreements between her father and grandmother resulted in him leaving his daughters. in the playground.]]Not long after Prue's mother, Patty, died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes that together attract demonic children. Even though she isn't demonic, Prue found hersel unexplainably attracted to the sound of an Ice Cream truck outside of her house. She entered the truck and she was suddenly in the playground where the Nothing resides. A frightened Victor comes to check on Prue and notice's she's not in her bed anymore, he runs outside and see's a van thus making him think something bad has happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. As witnessed in the season 3 episode "We All Scream for Ice Cream". From a very young age, Prue had to look after her sisters, often acting like a mother to them. She had to sacrifice a majority of her childhood to raise them. During her high school years, Prue was a very popular A-list student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with, attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to make the attacker disappear from reality. As mentioned by Piper in the season 2 episode "Murphy's Luck". 3 years later, herself as well as Phoebe were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her, which then forced Penny to keep them together, so they would be able to fill their prophecy of being The Charmed Ones. Seen in the flashback in the season 3 episode "Pre-Witched". Becoming a Charmed One finds out Prue's trigger.]]Unlike Phoebe or Piper, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed one. Prue first found out about there legacy, when Phoebe had got into a car accident due to her having her first Premonition, this resulted in Prue being reluctant to the idea of being a force of good. Although, Phoebe discovers Prue's trigger to activate her Telekinesis power, anger which accidentally makes Prue to subsequently remove everything in a section of the pharmacy they are in, by making her furious about Roger and her father, Victor Bennett. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". She continues to retain a normal life however her magical life greatly interferes with her romantic life, more specially, Andy Trudeau; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. Although she was in love with him, the relationship takes a turn to the worst, when she finds out Andy's true feelings about her being a witch, and she ends the relationship.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts". Over the next two years, she learns to accept the fate of being a witch and overall becomes the strongest and fearless out of the four. Although, her own fight to save the greater good and her family, essentially gets her killed. As witnessed in the season 3 "All Hell Breaks Loose". Reuniting with Andy Trudeau .]] In 1998, after Prue first received her powers she reunited with her high-school flame, Andy Trudeau. They unintentionally met at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Andy was there on the murder of Serena Fredrick while Prue was there became her youngest sister, Phoebe get in an accident after getting her first Premonition. Andy offers to buy her a cup of Coffee. He admits to checking up on her over years, knowing about her engagement to Roger. Over the next year, Prue and Andy continue to date, however deal with some problems from time to time. In 1999, Prue had cast the Truth Spell on him, in order to find out what he really thinks of Prue being a witch and must to her dispersal, he's not able to come to terms with it and ultimately Prue was forced to break up with him. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts". They remained friends but Andy's suspicions towards Prue and her secret, makes both of them grow further apart to each other. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "When Bad Warlocks Go Good". In the end, Andy follows Prue down to a storm drain where the grimlocks had kidnapped two boys in order to steal there eye sight to see the auras that surround good mortal beings. Andy comes face to face with one of them, and Prue flings a pole at it, saving him however finally revealing her secret to him. Andy becomes more visible in the sisters life's again and helps them cover up their own tracks but when forced to choose between his job as a Police Officer or to save Prue. He picks Prue and quits his dream to protect her and her sisters. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Out of Sight. Saying Goodbye to Andy In 1999, her ex-boyfriend and best friend, Andy Trudeau died after being hit by an Energy Ball by the demon, Rodriguez. The force of the attack killed him instantly. Moments before Andy's death, Prue was knocked out when Piper pushed her out of the way of an incoming Energy Ball. She loses conciseness and finds herself in the Ghostly Plane, with Andy by her side. Andy explains to him that his death was one they couldn't stop and had to accept his death. Prue didn't want him to leave him but Andy knew Prue would be alright. They say their goodbyes and he kisses Prue for the last time. Andy then fades out and Prue watches on and cries. Blaming herself for Andy's Death A month later, it's the sisters one year anniversary of being witches. They face off with the demon, Abraxas who steals the Book of Shadows. Prue couldn't face another demon, since Andy's death and wants to give up her powers once and for all. She then seeks solace in Darryl. Andy's partner at the police department. Darryl told Prue that he wanted him to give her a message from him.That morning, after he saw her, Andy told him to tell her that if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be her fault. He didn’t want her to blame herself. She and her sisters then tried to go up against Abraxas again, but Prue was unable to channel her powers and get the Book. She then shared her feeling for feeling like she was to blame for Andy's death. Piper and Phoebe comforted her and after-wards, she was able to go up against Abraxas with her sisters and reclaim the Book of Shadows. Working at Buckland Auction House Originally, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History. She had worked there since college and met her ex-fiancee there, Roger. After Prue breaks off the engagement, because Roger kept coming onto her youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell, she quit and after a week of being jobless, she receives a call from Buckland Auction House. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". insisting she come for an interview there. Although unknown to her, she was actually getting set up by two warlocks, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who wanted her, as well as her sisters powers. As witnessed throughout Season 1. Over the period of working at the Auction House, Rex and Hannah tried countless times to kill Prue. They sent Matthew Tate, a warlock who had an affair with there ancestor, Melinda Warren who lead to them conjuring her from the past and vanquishing him for good. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Witch Is Back". However, they devised a plan to frame Prue for stealing a tiara and leave the Power of Three in need of help. Rex got as far as sending Prue to Jail and capturing the powers of, Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. Although, unknown to the sisters, their handyman who they hired, was actually there Whitelighter and he was able to heal the book, thus restoring there powers long enough for them to vanquish both Rex and Hannah. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Wicca Envy". Prue continued to work there for the next two years. In an alternate reality where she was still alive, she was blonde and owned the Buckland Auction House, as well as it's other centrals in many countries.. As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Morality Bites". However, She decided to quit once and for all, because of her dishonest boss and boyfriend who wanted to sell a false painting, trying to disguise it as the real one. Her decision to quit, also helped her find out that her life is worth exploring. She broke off the relationship with Jack and walked out of the building for the last time. As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Awakened". Fulfilling her professional destiny After Piper nearly died due to Oroyo Fever. Prue decides to quit her job at Buckland, and attempts to lead a free life. However, she soon finds out the ranks of the unemployed is not something she would like to continue doing and sets out to be a Photo Journalist. She orders in numerous camera equipment for her job interview at 415 Magazine. As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Give Me a Sign".. Although, her reparation and her chance of receiving the job were almost shatter when a type of Darklighter called a spirit killer, sets his sights on Prue after she helped a victim from his and nearly makes her commit suicide in her very first assignment from the magazine. She had to take a photo of Maggie Murphy, a woman who had been named the most unlucky person in the world. The Spirit Killer, toyed with her emotions and used his powers, to ruin the photo and made it come out pixalated. However, in the end she was able to overcome him and fight him off long enough for Leo to orb him someplace else. She then was able to take another photo of Maggie, and finally became a professional Photo Journalist. Over the next year of working at 415, she became one of the most experienced and the top photographer of the studio. Demon Hunt with it.]] After finding out that The Triad is behind the constant Warlock and Demon attacks on them. Prue becomes more developed and takes on the proper role as the oldest and most powerful Charmed one. She is more aggressive, but confident and spends more time studying witchcraft, even creating the crystal cage to trap demons. Her obsession towards killing demon, grows to the point where Prue nearly kills Phoebe's new found-boyfriend, Cole Turner who actually in the end turns out to be the demon, Belthazor. She becomes more obsessive and controlling until the day of Piper and Leo's Wedding. On one occasion, Prue started having recurring dreams of a dangerous man named T.J. that hung out in a nearby bar, without knowing that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, T.J. crashed the ceremony on a motorcycle to rescue her, just before the police came. Phoebe eventually talked astral Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo and Cole found the real killer. As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Just Harried". After this experience she learns to better organized her life. At one instant, she was able to go on a date in the evening, while the morning she was hunting demons. However she was still extremely cocky from time to time. As mentioned by Prue in the season 3 episode "Sin Francisco". Relationship with her Father As a child, Prue had a healthy, loving relationship with her father. He would often read her bedtime stories before going for her nap. However, in her early childhood, Victor was forced to leave the family, due to the constant demonic attacks on his girls. It caused Prue to have a hatred towards him that lasted well into her late 20's. After not seeing him or communicating with him for over 20 years, he mysteriously comes back to San Francisco and decides to go see Prue, who at the time was working at Buckland Auction House. He brings a Protection Ring with him. Although, at the time she didn't know who he was and treated him like any other client, that was until she looked up at him and noticed who he really was. A furious Prue demands he leave right now and tells him not to come near her or her sisters. However unknown to both of her, he was working with three shape shifters to protect his girls. After her encounter with Victor, she immediately meets up with her sisters and tell's them the father that abandoned them is back and wants to have dinner with them. An intrigued Phoebe, meets up with him before hand where he accidentally mistakens her for Piper. They hug and she suddenly receives a premonition of Victor stealing the Book of Shadows. She leaves distraught and goes back to the manor to get ready for dinner with him tonight. Prue however, is reluctant to go and almost misses out on it until her boyfriend at the time, Andy, convinces her to go. Once there, she confronts him about his past and about how he left his family. Victor then put's out his leg, making a waiter trip over with a cake for them but Piper freezes the room and saves it from falling. The room unfreezes and he notices Piper has changed positions and admits to them he knows what they are, witches. They go back to the Manor, where Victor insists on seeing the Book of Shadows again, however Prue furiously tells him no and flings him across the room. Phoebe then tells the truth about her father and what she saw to Piper and Prue, saying Prue was right all along. The next morning, Phoebe finds Victor outside the manor, asking for her trust. He grabs onto her and has another premonition, of "Victor" stealing the Book of Shadows, however, Victor shapeshifts into Marshall, their next door neighbor. She runs back inside and meets her sisters there, with two more of the shape shifters in tack. watch the video.]]She makes up an excuse and goes up to the attic and finds a spell to vanquish shape-shifters. However when she comes back down, one of them has changed his appearance to look like Victor, confusing her. Both of them try to convince that the other one is fake, until the real Victor calls Prue, "Prudence". Prue shifts the protection ring to Victor and Phoebe start's to chant the spell. It works and leaves Victor unharmed. After everything was set straight, the sister's were meant to have lunch with him, however he was forced to go back to New York but he left the girls a video tape of their first Christmas together. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Thank You For Not Morphing". A couple years later, he returned, but Prue's feelings towards him were harsh again. The ice-cream truck from which Victor had saved Prue when she was little returned, and Prue, along with her sisters, knew they had to stop it once and for all; but they didn't count with demonic children escaping the truck and causing troubles in the city. The Halliwell family had to put their issues aside if they wanted to get rid of the demons. Prue relied on her father in fixing the truck so they could trap the demons in. But in the process, Prue almost got sucked by the vanquishing entity known as The Nothing that lived inside the truck; Victor managed to pull her away and saved her. In the end, Prue and Victor solved their differences and started having an almost normal father-daughter relationship. Death get exposed.]] On May 17th, 2001, Prue's youngest sister, Phoebe received a premonition of a doctor getting attacked by the elemental demon, Shax. The sisters, were then forced go to his work at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital and take him back to the Manor where they thought he would be safe. While trying to tell Dr. Griffiths about demons, witches and The Source of All Evil, Phoebe goes up to the Book of Shadows to get the vanquishing spell. Suddenly, Prue feels a sudden chill and Shax crashes through the front door. Shax attempts to attack Bo, but Prue gets up just in time to take his attack, and crashes threw the Conservatory walls. A distraught Piper attempts to save her sister but Shax fires at her and she crashes next to Prue, both are unconscious. He turns to Bo and starts to fire at him, but Phoebe runs down the stairs, says the spell and Shax turns into the wind. Phoebe leans over Prue and Piper's almost dead bodys and calls out to Leo. Leo orbs down and he heals both of them. Piper and Prue chase Shax down the street. Shax attacks Prue but she telekineticly sends it back at him. Piper attempts to blow him up but it only wounds him and he turns back into the wind, once again. Although, unknown to both of them a reporter, from KCSF Channel 8 was able to film the whole attack, live. Meanwhile, Darryl Morris is bringing in numerous parolee's when one of his co-workers, says that the rumors of him and the Halliwell sisters may be true and points to the TV. Back at the Manor Darryl calls the sisters and tells them to turn on TV. They watch themselves vanquish Shax on live television, and both angrily call down Leo. However, the Elders don't want to get involved in-case whitelighters get exposed as well. Although, they have a idea. They want them to contact Tempus, since he's the only one on either side that has the power to manipulate time. Leo then orbs down to the underworld, where Phoebe and Cole are waiting. Meanwhile, back at the Manor Piper and Prue are making sure no one else can get into the Manor. They walk into the next room, when they suddenly hear a loud bang. Prue looks down to Piper's stomach, where she can see her blood stained hands. A witch practitioner, Alice Hicks had shot Piper due to not letting her into their "coven". A distraught Prue calls out Leo, but no answer since he's in the underworld. She carries Piper's slowly dying body outside and carefully seats her in the car. She attempts to drive out of the driveway but no one of the crowds move out of her way. Without any way to get out, she uses her power to fling the innocents out of the way; making room to get Piper to the hospital. Once there, they are met by the doctor they saved before who takes Piper into the emergency room. They attempt to save her, however it fails and Piper's last words to Prue were "I love you" and she slowly fades away. Prue cries as she stands there holding Piper's hand. In the Underworld, Cole has made a deal with The Source of All Evil that he'll get Tempus to reset time if Phoebe stays down there with him. She agrees and the time change starts to get effect, right before Prue is shot at by SWAT with wall-penetrating rounds. closes the manor doors.]] Time is reversed back to Prue and Piper taking Bo Griffiths to the Manor. Shax whirls in once again and attacks Prue, leaving her to die. Piper runs after her sister, and gets severely wounded. He then fires at Bo, throwing him at the window. He smiles as he thinks he has killed The Charmed Ones and completed his task of killing Griffiths. Shax then whirls out of the manor, closing the Manor doors; symbolizing the end of the Power of Three. As witnessed in the season 3 episode "All Hell Breaks Loose". Afterlife .]]Even after her death, Prue was still protective of her sisters, including Paige. She would, silently help the sisters from the after life. After her funeral, She flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows so Piper and Phoebe would be able to find Paige with an Enchantment SpellAs witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 2". also telling us that she had a pretty good knowledge of the Book of Shadows even before she died. Mentioned by Prue in the season 3 episode "The Honeymoon's Over".. Although, she wasn't mentioned as much for the next two years, in 2005, she played a big part for the sisters. Before she died, she taught Leo how to Astral Project, which was helpful in getting away and vanquishing the demon, Zankou. Paige, Phoebe and Piper were able to say a vanquishing spell from the basement of the Manor in astral form, while their actual bodies were left outside, hidden. When Zankou was vanquished, they astraled back into their bodies. As they leave Prescott Street, starting their new lives. We see Darryl, for the last time walking down the Halliwell Manor steps, and Prue uses her power, to close the Door, like she did when she was alive. As witnessed in the season 7 episode "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?". Piper Breaks Down Hell Hath No FuryA few weeks after Prue's death. Piper, like Prue did went on a demon hunt, vanquishing any demon's she could find getting revenge on evil for killing her and trying to get Prue out of her mind, this also made her vulnerable to the furies. A race of demons, who attack anyone they think is doing anything wrong, however with a witch, the furies smoke opens a portal of an unexpressed anger and due to Piper being furious at Prue for dying, turned her into a fury. With the help from Paige and Cole, Phoebe was able to track down Piper by using Cole's blood as bait to make her come back to the manor. Suddenly Cole is in a deep insane pain due to him being a demon, the furies made him feel the pain of all the innocents who had harmed in the past. They then smoke in and start attacking Cole, Phoebe fends them off by levitating. Paige attempts to knock one out by orbing a lamp into one, but it doesn't even stun them. The furies start to attack Paige until Cole fires an energy ball at the two, vanquishing them. Piper grabs Paige's next and Phoebe calls Leo down who orbs them to the Mausoleum where Prue's plaque resides. There, Paige tells Piper to let out all of her anger towards Prue and to tell her that she's furious at her for dieing on her and leaving her all alone. Piper finally lets it out, breaking down right in front of Prue's plaque, while her newly found half-sister, watches on; crying. As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Hell Hath No Fury". Paige's Inferiority Complex towards Prue taunts Paige, making her feel that she'll never live up to Prue.]]Throughout, 2002 to 2003, Paige had a slight inferiority complex towards Prue. Paige was jealous by the fact that Prue was this powerful witch with a full time job, but Paige who quit her job in September 2002 As witnessed in the season 5 episode A Witch's Tail, Part 2". hadn't quite mastered the skills Prue had. When Barbas, the Demon of Fear attacked The Charmed Ones, he used that as her fear to taunt her. She was also disappointed that she hadn't mastered Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell which added to her fear. Over-all, Paige was able to overcome it once and for all, when he attacked them. The potion originally meant to vanquish him was knocked back and smashed on the floor. Phoebe told her to orb the potion onto him, like Prue did using Telekinesis As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Out of Sight" and the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve".. Although, at first she didn't think it would work, she proceeded to do it and it vanquished him. Later that night, Paige is then seen finally mastering Prue's Animal Conjuring spell by conjuring doves. As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sympathy for the Demon". Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. This is Prue Halliwell's primary power. *** Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport objects. As witnessed in the season 1 episode ''Something Wicca This Way Comes". ** Astral Projection: The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. Prue gained this power in her second year of being a witch. As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Ms. Hellfire. * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Prue and her sisters which enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: 'This power is only active when Prue is in unity with her sisters. ** 'Agility: The ability that provides the user with great skill in the material arts. As witnessed in the season 3 episodes Primrose Empath and Wrestling With Demons ** Temporary Powers: Powers that Prue temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Romantic Life Andy Trudeau , Prue's Ex-Fiancee]] Other Relationships * Roger: In her twenties, Prue became engaged to Roger, who was her boss at the Museum of Natural History. However, Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claimed that it was Phoebe who went after him. Though she believed Roger, Prue still broke off their engagement, and later quit her job to get away from him, since their relationship had deteriorated to the point where they cannot even work as colleagues, without being hostile or mean to each other. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes" and in flashbacks in the season 3 episode "Pre-Witched". , the cocky and friendly man]] * Jack Sheridan: They met during a TV Auction where Jack snatched away Prue's auction. He later developed an interest in Prue and transferred to Buckland's to get closer to her. Although she initially hated him, she began to warm up and they became good friends, and eventually started a short relationship before she discovered that he wasn't right for her and ended their relationship the same day she quit her job. As witnessed from the season 2 episodes "That Old Black Magic" to "Awakened". , the dangerous and charming man.]] * Bane Jessup: When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters, she met Bane Jessup, a suave crime boss. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters along with 11 other witches. Bane then hired Ms. Hellfire to complete the job. Prue started falling in love with Bane, but had to have him arrested for conspiracy to commit murder once the entire plot was discovered and Barbas was destroyed. Bane Jessup later appeared again trying to get Prue to help him fight off the demon Litvack, who wanted Bane dead. The two never saw each other again after this. As witnessed in the season 2 episodes "Ms. Hellfire" and "Give Me a Sign". , the ex-warlock, priest.]] * Brendan Rowe: Prue briefly fell in love with in Brendan due to the fact he was good with kids and that he wasn't surprised when she telekinetically flung Greg into a table. Their relationship would be ultimately short-lived due to Brendan finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a priest. Greg and Paul saw how much Brendan was starting to feel for Prue, and tried to make him sacrifice her as part of their last attempt to turn him evil. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "When Bad Warlocks Go Good". , the boring guy.]] * Dick: Dick was a boring guy who worked in an office not far from Cafe Le Blue, where he had a date with Prue. He didn't like taking long lunches. On his date, the Genie appeared three inches tall, distracted Dick, and dived into his mouth. Controlled by the genie, Dick dipped his fingers in the butter and greedily licked it off. He then asked Prue what she wanted in a man, she replied she wanted to be excited by love again, totally unaware that her "boyfriend" was actually the genie speaking to her. The genie, as Dick, granted her wish. We later heard at the end of the episode, that Prue had dumped Dick. As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Be Careful What You Witch For". , the guy from the past.]] , the relationship that didn't go anywhere.]] * Micah/Mitch: Micah was a member of the witch-hunter troupe that patrolled the Virginia village where Melinda Warren was born. Though he worked as witch hunter, he was actually riding with them to undo their work and protect good magic. It appeared that he also knew the troupe's commander, Ruth Cobb, was actually an evil witch herself. He encountered the Halliwell sisters and helped them twice. However, his cover was blown after he released the sisters and he was killed by Cole. At the end of the episode, a man who looks identical to Micah, called Mitch, shows interest in Prue at P3. As witnessed in the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve". , The old friend of Prue's]] * Sean: Sean was a man that Prue dated in late 2000. However, due to her obsession with tracking down the demonic beings who continuously sent demons after her and his sisters Piper and Phoebe, Prue stood Sean up on many dates. At the same time, a new manager at P3 named Abbey began to stalk Prue in hopes of taking over her identity and broke into Halliwell Manor. After this breaking and entering took place, Sean ended up being one the many suspects thought to be the stalker. In the end, Abbey was proven to be the stalker. As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Sight Unseen". * Justin Harper: Justin Harper was Prue and Piper's friend from high school. He had a crush on Prue, but they never dated. During their tenth year reunion, he reunited with Piper and Prue, and finally started dating Prue. After a couple of dates the relationship was slowly deteriorating. A Warlock named Zile, then shape-shifted into him to lure Prue with him to turn herself and her sisters into warlocks, thus turning the Power of Three evil for a short time. In the end of it, Prue ultimately broke up with him because he was just too "boring". As witnessed in the season 3 episodes "Coyote Piper" and "Bride and Gloom". Professional Life * Museum of Natural History: Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco, which she had worked at since college, where she met Roger, who was her boss and later became her fiancé. After Prue finds out Roger was coming onto Phoebe, she quit the Museum and unintentionally used her new found powers on Roger. A week later, Rex Buckland of Buckland Auction House called Prue and compliment on how he liked what she did on the Museum. It was also mentioned that Roger trashed talked her so she wouldn't get the job. As witnessed prior to season 1 to the season 1 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * Buckland Auction House: One week later, she received a call from Buckland Auction House to interview for an ancient artifacts expert's job. Prue noted that her areas of expertise are dated from Mingh dynasty to a Mark McGwire rookie baseball card. However, the auction house was infiltrated by two demons named Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, who were plotting to kill The Charmed Ones; after vanquishing them, Prue continued to work there. Also, it was at the auction house that she first discovered the use of her astral projection powers. She decided to quit working there after a dishonest new boss took over, and Prue disagreed with his way of working. Thus also ending her relationship with Jack Sheridan. As witnessed from the season 1 episode "I've Got You Under My Skin" to the season 2 episode "Awakened". * 415 Magazine: Ever since Prue was a child, she had wanted to become a professional photo journalist by the inspiration of a man named Finley Beck. After a year and a half at the auction house, she quit and used her subsequent free time to figure what she really wanted to do. Prue soon fulfilled her childhood dream when she was hired by 415 Magazine, where she quickly became one of their top photographers before she died. As witnessed from the season 2 episode "Murphy's Luck" to the season 3 episode "All Hell Breaks Loose". Etymology * Prudence: The Medieval form of Prudentia, a feminine form of Prudentius. In England it was used during the Middle Ages and it was revived in the 17th century by the Puritans, in part from the English word prudence, ultimately of the same source. * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although towards Season 3 her fashion sense becomes more risque and revealing. * Hair: In the beginning of Season 1, it was a very dark brown, almost black. By the start of Season 2, however, it had become slightly lighter (roughly the same shade she'd had when she was younger), but still noticeably darker than Piper and Phoebe's hair. Around the end of Season 2 it became darker again, then in Season 3 it became a noticeably lighter shade, sometimes with blond streaks. Originally, Prue wore her hair in a short bob, a little longer than Phoebe's. It started to grow during the middle of Season 1 until by early Season 2, it was almost elbow length. * Wardrobe: Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing over her three-season run. From season 2 onward, Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. Notes and P.Baxter]] *Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that doesn't have brown eyes, Prue had green eyes. *For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. *Prue never met Paige, though it is likely she still watches over her from the afterlife. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding, that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue (in her astral form) who ruined Piper's wedding. *Prue died when she pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way, if she had moved him telekinetically or had not bothered with him at all, she would more than likely still be alive. *Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. *Her past life is P. Bowen. *Phoebe taught Prue how to french kiss. *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. *Prue has a fondness for Twizzers *According to one of her ex-boyfriends, Jack Sheridan, she uses the Must de Cartier perfume. *She can't stand when people talk at the previews *She argues to win *Prue pick her cuticles when she's nervous. *Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. *Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. *Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her future nephew, Chris, would later have the same birth sign. Her ancestor, Melinda Warren, was also a Scorpio, having been born on October 30, 1670. *Both Prue and her mom were killed by elemental demons; Prue by Shax, a demon who uses wind, and her mother by the Water Demon, which obviously kills with water. *Both Prue and Phoebe's names come from ancestors. *Prue bears a striking resemblance to her future nephew Chris. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. The two even have the same birth sign. *In season 3, Prue displayed some amazing fighting skills. For example when she fought with demons such as Vinceres,The Seekers, Tarkin, The Wrestlers, and the stalker Abbey. She also displayed gun slinging skills. As witnessed in the season 3 episode, The Good, the Bad and the Cursed *Prue is the only sister that has never got any whitelighter power, however she did get darklighter ones, when she switched powers with Alec . Trivia * Prue is protrayed by actress Shannen Doherty who is most likely known for her role as Brenda Walsh on 90210. *In 2007 AOL named Prue the 10th greatest witch in TV witch history and her sister Piper was number 1. *Shannen Doherty admitted in twitter that her favorite episode in Charmed was her last one. *Holly Marie Combs twitted that Aaron Spelling had another lady in mind for the role of Prue. She also said that they wanted Shannen Doherty to read for Piper. *Brad Kern stated that it was Shannen's idea to have Prue develop fighting skills. *There is still speculation why Shannen left the role of Prue. External Links * * Notes and References }} Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Prue Category:Magical beings Category:Vanquished or Killed